Good-Bye, Son Gohan
by Gohanz Gurl
Summary: well, not really any drama yet but soon!
1. Goodbye,Son Gohan

  
  
  
Good-bye, Son Gohan  
  
Disclamier:I don't own DBZ or any of the characters if I did Gohan would be the star of every episode...SO DONT SUE ME!!  
  
  
"talking"  
'thinking'  
-----------next day  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan sat on his bed thinking.It had been about 1 or 2 days since the Cell Games, he wasn't really sure since they all seemed to blend together after his father had died. Even though everyone told him it wasn't his fault and that everyone played a part that led to Goku's death, he just could not stop thinking that he killed his dad.  
'I could of killed Cell if one blast if I hadn't been so arrogant' Gohan was again wallowing in the black sea that used to be his heart.  
"Gohan, are you going to come eat dinner?" Bulma asked even though she knew he wouldn't respond.  
Suprisingly enough he did,"I'm not hungry Bulma."  
"This is silly Gohan, you need to eat." she said with a frown.  
"DIDN'T I TELL YOU I WASN'T HUNGRY?!"he screamed. Unfortunatly this attracted everyones attention.  
"There's no need to shout Gohan..."Chi-Chi said somewhat upset at her sons outburst.  
"Will you PLEASE just leave the brat alone?!" Vegita shouted because he was the only one who knew that every one there that day was taking a big risk because Gohan couldn't handle the guilt that was overwhelming him and he could snap at any moment,and Vegita thought at the rate this was going he would.........  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Okay I know it was short but this is my first fic so be gentle...  
but R+R please.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Goodbye,Son Gohan p.2

  
  
Good-bye, Son Gohan p2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic they belong to someone else so and I'm not making any money so dont sue me  
  
A/N: I'm glad about the positive reaction to this so if I get 3 or more reviews I will continue it.So, on with the fic!  
  
------------------------dream   
**********************************************************************  
  
It had been about 2 hours since Gohan's outburst at Bulma and he had been banished to his room by Chi Chi for it while everyone enjoyed dinner. He was now even more depressed and he didn't know what he was supposed to do. So he drifted into a restless sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
'Where am I ?' Gohan thought. He was in a dark void of emptiness.  
He saw a door and tried to fly over to it but was glued to the spot.  
'Why can't I move ?'  
  
"GOHAN" a voice boomed.It was so loud he was sure his ears were bleeding."WHY ?" it asked   
  
"Why what?" Gohan responded.He wasn't sure why but he didn't like the voice.(A/N: I wouldn't like a big loud mysterious voice asking me questions, would you?)  
  
"WHY DID YOU KILL ME ?"it asked furiously.Now Gohan was sure he did not trust this voice.  
  
"Show yourself !"Gohan yelled at the nothingness.Reveal itself it did and Gohan found himself wishing he never asked that question.  
  
"D-Dad?!" Gohan couldn't believe his eyes.There, stood Goku right infront of him.  
  
"YOU KILLED ME!!"Goku yelled, "HOW COULD YOU?!"  
-----------------------End Dream------------------------------  
  
"AAHHH!" Gohan bolted up in bed covered with sweat.He was so disturbed by the dreams he curled up in a fetal position and cried.'I killed him, I killed him"Gohan was now trying desperatly to hold on to his sanity. He felt a surge of energy and and flew out of his house. He couldn't take all of his guilt and as Vegita had predicted he snapped.  
  
With a furious cry his hair turned gold stuck straight up and his eyes turned acid green (A/N:Some friends told me his eyes turn blue but I'm sure they're green). He turned and looked at his house and with all of his fury flowing blasted one masenko at it and completly obliterated it.  
His mom had been in there, for he had sensed her ki. Had been was the key word though, she had to be dead now. Still having to vent his anger he flew to the populated Satan City.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
By now probly every ki sensing person on the planet was trembling with fear under Gohan's might. But only one person had to worry about being hurt, for right now at least, and that was the person who stole his fame......  
  
**********************************************************************  
A/N: So, love it or hate it R+R please!  
and can you guess who Gohan's gonna go after?  
**Big Narrorator voice**:Find out in the next exiting episode of Dragonball Z  
  
Preview of Next episode:  
  
"Gohan you have to stop this!"Krillian shouted  
"I don't think so" Gohan responded and lifted his hand to fire.......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Goodbye,Son Gohan p.3

  
Good-bye, Son Gohan p3  
  
  
A/N: Ok, now we know Gohan's gonna go after Mr. Satan in this one so here we go. Plus, I have lately been hearing Gohan's voice in my head and I just write what he tells me to write so all flames will be put out by my pets, Arsly , and BabyGirlGelly.  
  
Disclamier: I dont own any of these characters for christs sake okay, now dont sue me!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Gohan flew to Mr.Satan's house, the Z fighters had assembled at capsule corp. They all knew who it was that had destroyed Chi-Chi's house, so they were trying to decide what to do.  
  
"I say we go stop him!" Yamcha said. "He's just a kid, how strong can he be ?" (A/N: How dumb can he get?)  
  
" Yamcha, if we even attempted to stop Gohan right now he could kill us all with one blast." Piccolo responded.  
  
"Listen to the green bean, weakling." Vegeta said, "With all of that power the kid has, and with all of that guilt and anger in him we'll be lucky to survive the next fifteen minutes." he finished, a little to seriously for anyone to like.  
  
"Are you saying we should just give up?" Krillan asked.He wanted to how Vegeta presumed to know so much.  
  
"Unless you have a death wish, but then your not gonna listen to me so I guess I'm just wasting my breath aren't I?" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"Look if you wanna know how I know that the kid can kill us is that he is taking all of his anger, guilt, pain, and sorrow and putting a barrier up around them.That boosts his energy sky high and he tries his best to control it, but the barrier breaks and he releases his energy at anyone he is angry at..." Vegeta trailed off realizing what he just said.  
"MR.SATAN!!" they all cried (A/N:They finally figured it out!).  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Gohan reached Mr.Satan's house all the lights were on.  
"Darn it! Those pesky weaklings must of told him I was coming!" Gohan shouted, "Oh well, I suppose I will just have to kill them, too."  
  
***************Inside the house*****************************  
  
"Guys brace yourselves, he's outside!" Krillan shouted. Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo, and Krillan were the only ones there because Vegeta had refused to come. All of the sudden, a knife flew through the window and hit Mr.Satan in the head killing him instantly,but it was so fast it went through his head, turning around and stabbing Videl in the heart. (A/N:Pretty neat, ne?)  
"Guys we have got to get out of this house!" Piccolo said. They all flew out just as the house blew up. They were all looking around for Gohan, exept Krillan who accidently flew straight up into Gohan's face and was staring into a pair of angry acid green eyes.  
"Gohan you have to stop this!"Krillian shouted  
"I don't think so" Gohan responded and lifted his hand to fire, but the blast went past Krillan straight into Yamcha's chest.  
"Gohan what are you doing?!" a voice yelled from afar. "How could you kill Yamcha, your mom, Mr.Satan and Videl?"  
"D-Dad?!" Gohan found himself now staring into a pair of confused black eyes. "I-It can't be you, y-you said.." Gohan trailed off not knowing he was backing up."I-I did ...." With that he put his hand to his chest and powered up to strike the final blow to himself....  
______________________________________________________________________  
A/N: Okay, still kinda short, but good though right? Let me know R+R please!! 


	4. HE'S ALIVE!! HE'S ALIVE!!

  
  
Good-Bye Son Gohan  
by: Gohanz Gurl  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay everyone let it be known that this is now the 7 year old cousin of the orginal author of this ficcie! She didn't want the pen name anymore and she said she likes Blue Seed and Card Captors better now (sob)! This is to anyone who hasn't read the previous chapters, Gohan is about to kill himself! Nooooooo! My cousin is so evil!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT and I repeat DO NOT own DBZ, cause if I did Gohan would be the star of every episode. Now, on with the ficcie!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As Gohan powered up and was ready to kill himself he suddenly turned his hand and shot a blast that Goku was barely able to dodge.  
"GOHAN! What are you doing?!" Piccolo shouted.   
"Can't you see Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan said as he turned to face the green alien, "I am just getting rid of a pest!"  
The Z-Warriors just stood there in shock as they let Gohan's words sink in. Krillan was furious now.  
" How can you think of your own father as a pest?!" The midget (A/N: I dont like Krillan!) shouted.   
" It's quite easy actually, when he gets in the way!" Gohan glared at Krillan, and as he did his power level went even higher.  
" If you're finished now... I'd really like to get back to killing my so called 'father'!" Gohan declared right before he was hit with a ki blast.  
"Who the hell did that?!" The young warrior cried as he searched for the owner of the blast.His eyes finally came to a rest on Piccolo.  
"Ahhhh...poor Piccolo, you always were the stupid one." Gohan said as his acid eyes went to Goku.  
"Hmph. I deal with you weaklings later." He yelled as he flew up to his father.  
"Gohan...I know you don't want to do this..." Goku said as Gohan flew up to him.  
"But you are so wrong father. I really DO want to do this. I want to enjoy ripping you limb from limb, and then living the rest of my life remembering that I tore you up like a rag doll." Gohan told Goku.  
Goku looked horrified, but then fired a blast at Gohan that he was sure would kill him. They all looked on to see if Gohan survived when.......  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: That's it for now! I know it is kinda short but hey! I'm only 7, give me a break!  
  
  
  



End file.
